


Hear No Love, See No Love

by SpaceSloth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, deep thoughts, i just basically crushed my friend's otp, there was an attempt here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSloth/pseuds/SpaceSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a void in her heart that is bigger than the one she faces everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear No Love, See No Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on my tumblr where you can find it here:  
> http://luzrein.tumblr.com/post/61164969032/hear-no-love-see-no-love
> 
> I was desperate to write up a little something and my friend gave me her OTP.  
> What else could I do but crush it?

How long has it been since the world last held light? Seconds… sweeps, maybe?

What troll could count? What troll would be brave enough to remember the events of their past when they wouldn’t know if they were going to live another day?

Which reminds her; how many trolls are left?

Faces of those she knows but can’t remember. Images of how her friends look.

How they used to look like.

Despite the black void she’s always staring into, she can’t seem to get rid of the rabble invading her ears.

Noise is always there. Loud and rumbling.

Unavoidable.

To her it was maddening. Being forced to listen to everything going on around and not being able to see what’s happening. Voices whispering and yelling. Nature calling out and laughing. It was enough to drive her insane.

"Terezi?" Karkat called out to her. She knew without a doubt that it was him. Karkat’s voice was softer and less gruff than those around her. More welcoming than most trolls were. It was relaxing and brought peace to her chaotic mind. His angry and expressable expression popped up right along side with the thoughts of him.

A familiar face of someone she loved.

She turned her head in the direction of his voice, smiling where she thought he’d be.

"What is it, Karkat?" Her words popped and cracked, the scratchy sound in her voice agonizing to her own ears. She often wondered if Karkat disliked her voice as much as she did.

There was hesitant silence and she could tell something was on Karkat’s mind. Terezi reached out and patted for his face before she brought herself to him and held him in a hug.

"Now, now," she cooed. "What’s on little baby Karkat’s mind?"

Karkat shifted uneasily under her touch and she could smell that he was blushing. He always smelled so wonderfully sweet when he was doing cute things. Out of any sense that could have quadrupled, she was happy that it was her scent.

She waited like that for several moments before pulling away with a questionable expression.

"Karkat?"

He seemed to remember that she was there and hugged himself as he stammered out what he was trying to say.

"Terezi, I think…" he paused trying to get his words off of his tongue. "That… Mother of fuck!" Karkat groaned. "I think I need to stop being a bumbling FUCKASS and just get it out."

"Yes, yes, Karkat! That’s the spirit. Tell Mama Terezi what squeakbeast has crawled up your waste chute and made a nest."

"Fuck off!" he grumbled angrily, blushing just as mad as he rubbed at his arm.

"Well, this is the thing. I think that… I… may have… I think I may be… flushed… for someone. There I said it!"

The last part of his sentence had rushed out and Terezi’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Is her moirail really flushing for someone? Could it be that maybe… he… No. That couldn’t be it. There’s no point in thinking there was any amount of pity that would turn their quadrants from pale to considerably more red.

"Oh?" was all she could manage without sounding like hope had replaced all depressing thoughts she had been dealing with up until recently.

"Yeah?" he furrowed his brow, unsure of how to continue.

"Are you going to tell me who, exactly, it is you are flushing for?" The anticipation was hanging off at the end of her tongue. She really wanted to know what troll deserved his pity if it wasn’t going to be her. Or maybe she was hoping that /she/ would be the one he’s flushed for. The stakes were high.

 

"Oh, right. I guess I could tell you," he started only to stop for another painfully grueling pause. Terezi cleared her throat and startled him back to reality. "The troll… is…" Oh, my. He was blushing so hard she could smell it over where she was at. Those delicious candied apple cheeks. Her thoughts were carrying her away so fast she didn’t hear him the first time.

"I’m sorry, what was that?"

"Gog dammit, Terezi. I said I was flushing for Gamzee! Do I have to spell it out for you, too?"

Her eyes went wide, but what was the point. She wasn’t going to see even if they were bigger than her face, but it was so shocking that she couldn’t help it. Gamzee? That lanky, creepy, idiotic, shit-faced clown bait? /GAMZEE?/ What on earth was her moirail thinking?

Obviously he was thinking that she was being too quiet because he started mumbling.

"So, what? Do you think I should tell him or something?"

Terezi felt something inside of her breaking and she was filled with a blackness that beat the void she was always staring into.

"Does Gamzee like you back?" she whispered.

"As far as I know, yeah? I mean, I’m pretty sure he does. He’s been dropping hints ever since the other week."

"I see." Her mouth felt dry and she was pretty sure she could feel her eyes burning.

"Terezi?"

"Hmm, oh right. Yes, of course!" she smiled, cackling her evil little laugh.

"Go right on and tell him. I’ll be here for the details afterwards so don’t forget me, okayy?" This was a lie. She couldn’t stand lying to him. She didn’t want him to be in a flushed quadrant with Gamzee. She didn’t want Karkat to go tell him about his feelings either. Why did it have to be him?

Karkat let out a sigh of relief, like he was expecting her to flip out or something.

"Thanks, Terezi." He gave her a soft squeeze and pattered off.

"Don’t forget me, kittky kat!" She called after him, waving in the direction she had been facing. He grumbled and swore at her. When she couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore her smile faded and her hand dropped onto her chest. She gripped the material as the tears finally burst through and fell down her cheeks and onto her hand.

"Don’t forget me," she whispered, the image of his face considerably less visible than it was before. "Or else I might forget you."


End file.
